50_offfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 13: Team Screaming Exercise
"Rookie mistake, Nagisa. You have to be extra quiet so they don't know you're there. I even practice breathing techniques so Haru can't hear me!" - Makoto Episode Summery While creating "weeb shit" Gou finds an old booklet depicting the old Iwatobi Swim Club's training regimen. The Iwatobi Jackets have also come in and Nagisa models one for the team as they discuss which stroke they will use. Gou interrupts them by showing them what she found. She believes that in order to improve, they should train in the ocean just like the past teams. Makoto isn't pleased about swimming in the ocean but agrees that it's a good idea. Miho however argues that if she allows the team to go to the islands, they could die which would result in her being fired. Gou however argues that it won't hurt Miho if they go without it being a school event. Nagisa steals Makoto's camping equipment and they make a trade with Coach Sasabe so he'll ride them out to the first island on his boat. That Saturday, Makoto's family waves him off. His father reminds him about he used to tell Makoto about the ocean, although he doesn't specify, and then kicks him out. They all meet Coach Sasabe at the harbor and he soon recognizes Miho from some weird pornography he'd seen. On the boat, Nagisa quotes the song "I'm on a boat" which makes Rei sick because it is a 2009 reference. He goes to the bathroom where he catches Nagisa spying on him through a hole in the wall. After Nagisa leaves, Rei discovers that the Samezuka swim team is staying at a hotel on the same island. The boys put up the tents and Miho reveals that she and Gou will be staying in the hotel. Makoto goes over the training regimen and gets weird when he mentions the ocean. It is then revealed that his father used to tell him there was an Ocean Goblin that steals the bones of swimmers that don't brush their teeth. He has lived in fear of the goblin all his life. Watch the Episode Transcript Available Here Video Description OUR SPREADSHIRT STORE: http://octopimp.spreadshirt.com/ Episode 13! Some would consider that an unlucky number. Not us! In fact, Sparky just put all of our revenue on a horse with the same number! He says its a sure shot! Oh. Well. I've just been informed that it was NOT a sure shot and we lost everything. So uh... buy some shirts... I guess. Haru, Rin - http://sparkytheandroid.tumblr.com/ Makoto, Nagisa, Rei - http://octosmagiccastle.tumblr.com/ K/Gou - http://arachnidsgrip.co.vu/ Seijuro - http://ericfairchildmusic.bandcamp.com Miss Miho - http://azamack.tumblr.com/ Coach Sasabe - http://yugiohabridged.com/ Makoto's Dad - https://www.youtube.com/user/purpleey... Nitori - http://bunnyroid.tumblr.com/ HUGE ART HELP FROM PSYCHOHOG! - http://psychohog.tumblr.com/ As always 50% Off! is produced and written by Octopimp and SparkytheAndroid as a parody of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. If you want to watch Free! head on over to: http://www.crunchyroll.com/search?q=f... Characters Appearing In order of appearance: * Nagisa Hazuki * Gou Matsuoka * Rei Ryugazuki * Haruka Nanase * Makoto Tashibana * Miho Amakata * Coach Sasabe * Makoto's family * Rin Matsuoka * Aiichiro Nitori * Seijuro Mikoshiba Trivia * Maoto's dad is voiced by Purpleeyeswtf\ * The islands are called: Campkillateen, the Nuclear Test Island and the Island Town of Witchpyre. All four islands they visit are all supposedly abandoned: Campkillateen was an island on which a bunch of teenagers were killed, the Nuclear Test Island had a toxic waste spill, and a bunch of witch burnings happened on Witchpyre. On the first island, were they make camp, there is a resort. Category:Season 1